


Not the Type by Celli (Podfic)

by inkjunket



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson was not the type of person who lost sleep when his significant other was in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Type by Celli (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not the Type](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426261) by [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli). 



> Thanks to Celli for having blanket permission! A quick bedtime story, and posted for the Podfic Bingo "read lying down" square.

**Text:** [archiveofourown.org/works/426261](http://archiveofourown.org/works/426261)  
 **Duration:** 4:29 min  
 **Size:** 4.2 MB (MP3)  
 **Dowload or stream at:** [soundcloud.com/inkjunket/notthetype-by-celli](http://soundcloud.com/inkjunket/notthetype-by-celli)


End file.
